


飞鸟和鱼 10

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 4





	飞鸟和鱼 10

飞鸟和鱼 10  
*尝试一下新题材，写哪儿算哪儿  
*老规矩啰里吧嗦放飞自我ooc私设满天飞预警，AU背景切勿上升真人。  
*感谢阅读。不喜欢请悄悄骂我。  
*配合 BGM Written In The Stars 食用  
10  
“这么说，你终于要回来了吗大歌手？”

“很快了。圣诞号大概还有四天左右到仁川港，我到时会把具体的时间发给你，辛苦欧尼到时来接我一下啦。”

大洋彼岸的金容仙听到这句，一直吊在心中的那口气才算真正放下来。她从孙胜完出道开始就一直带着她，算是看着孙胜完一步步成长起来的，哪怕之后孙胜完出事，公司要她带其他艺人她也没答应，这两年来一直拿着基本工资受其他经纪人的白眼。如今孙胜完终于决定回来，那就说明她家艺人的心理障碍应该没什么问题了。

倒是那位孙胜完口中的康大副，她还真想见一见，孙胜完语气中的雀跃都要从手机听筒中跳出来了。

金容仙笑着摇摇头，又和孙胜完寒暄了几句，这才挂了电话。

哎呀，爱情的力量啊。

敲门声几乎与电话挂断的声音同步，孙胜完应了一声，慌慌张张地将桌上散落的手写乐谱收好——回到圣诞号上之后她一夜没睡写出的曲子。然后才去开门。

“今天天气很好，去喂海鸥吧~”康涩琪今天没穿制服，换了件白衬衫外面搭英伦格西装外套，黑色的牛皮细腰带和同色紧身西裤一起勾出下半身的线条。孙胜完看看她，又低头看看自己过分休闲的白T，一时间不知道该作何回答。

“......喂海鸥你干嘛穿这么正式？”

“嘿嘿，之后胜完不是要唱歌嘛。”康涩琪说着又想脱外套往孙胜完肩膀上搭，被后者一把拦住。

“自己穿好，顶层那么冷还想脱给我。”孙胜完着实是拿她没办法，无奈地笑起来捏捏康涩琪的脸让她进门，“你进来等我一下，我换衣服。”

“我在门口等就好。”一抹柔软落在耳后，孙胜完的耳根肉眼可见的迅速染上红色。她心头一滞，抬起头时正对上罪魁祸首笑得眯起来的眼睛。

“我进去的话，等下的娱乐活动可就不是喂海鸥了。”

顶层甲板的人很少，在雷克雅未克狂欢过后的人们带着节后的疲倦大部分都在客舱中休息，只有一些小孩精力充沛的过分，还有余力在甲板上跑来跑去的闹着玩。康涩琪拉着她登到圣诞号专门为了喂海鸥的客人准备的瞭望塔上，细心地将虾条袋子拆开才放到孙胜完手中。

“这样就可以了，一直举着就会有海鸥来吃的。”康涩琪边说便拆开自己这份，拿出一根虾条后正要举起手，却突然想到什么似的停了一下。

“怎么了？”孙胜完的话音刚落，她就看到康涩琪的鼻尖凑到了虾条的袋口，像小动物似的嗅了嗅，又盯着虾条皱眉思考了几秒钟，突然就将那根虾条放进了口中。速度快得孙胜完连阻止的机会都没有。

“......好吃吗？”

“嗯！”康涩琪嚼完咽下去才开口，“之前就很好奇了，人果然也可以吃。”

结果被康大副发现可以吃的下场就是大半包虾条都进了她的肚子。

康涩琪坐在瞭望塔铺着的地毯上，孙胜完就躺在她一条腿上看着天空发呆，手机械性地从袋子里拿虾条往上举，但在海鸥飞过来前就先进了康涩琪的嘴——一直在不远处悄悄观察的朴秀荣和金艺琳一阵无语。

“头一次见到跟海鸥抢食的.......”

“海鸥真可怜。”

俩人对视一眼，咂巴着嘴啧啧摇头，突然就听到瞭望塔那边传来一声惊呼，朴秀荣反应的最快，听见声音就顺手按下挡住视线的金艺琳的脑袋手搭凉棚往那边看——刚好看到康涩琪低头含住孙胜完指尖的动作。

朴秀荣：“......”

“别按我头！发生什么了让我看看！！！”

“少儿不宜，你老实待着。”朴秀荣捂着自己眼睛，按着金艺琳脑袋的手又暗暗用了点力。

“咦，你们在这儿干什么？”康涩琪一下来就看见这两个小鬼一个按脑袋一个捂眼睛，一时间满头雾水。然而还没等朴秀荣开口，金艺琳就先挣脱了前者的魔爪，气势汹汹地怼到康涩琪面前：“刚刚你和胜完欧尼在干嘛！”

“啊，胜完她手指被包装袋划到了，我这会儿去医务室拿一下创口贴。”康涩琪挠了挠脸颊，“你俩有吗？”

金艺琳和朴秀荣一愣，齐刷刷地摇头。

“那你俩陪胜完玩会儿吧，我去拿了创口贴就来。”康涩琪对她俩挥挥手就下去了，留下这两人在甲板上吹风，面面相觑。

“所以划破个手而已你干嘛捂我眼睛？”

“......小孩子不用知道那么多。”

好不容易捱到晚上，事先经过孙胜完同意的康涩琪去朴秀荣和金艺琳的舱房一个个地喊这两个小孩来一起听歌，结果一个都没找到，估计又不知道跑哪儿玩了。康涩琪看看时间，距离和孙胜完约好在练歌房见面的时间还有十分钟，她叹了口气，掉转脚步往练歌房的楼层跑。

今夜的圣诞号第五层和以往一样，康涩琪踩在木质的地板上还能感到四层赌场里放的过大的音乐声而引起的些微震动。虽然圣诞号本身的隔音做的不错，但第四层赌场的声音往往能视隔音设施于无物，康涩琪路过朴秀荣的清吧时往里顺便看了一眼——果然，连人影都没见着。

唉......关键时刻这两个小鬼，跑哪儿玩儿了......

这是她第一次听孙胜完唱歌，虽然地点只是普普通通的练歌房，但她总有种莫名的紧张感，比她第一次亲吻后者的嘴唇那会儿还要紧张百倍。

脚底下的地板仿佛都跟心脏跳动的频率合上了节拍，康涩琪站在练歌房的门口做了好几次深呼吸，咬咬牙一把拉开门——

“surprise！！！”

昏暗的练歌房突然亮起的灯光让康涩琪下意识眯起眼睛，耳边响起砰砰两声，她用手挡着上方有些刺眼的灯光微微睁开眼，朴秀荣和金艺琳这两个小鬼人手一个开过的礼花筒绕着她起哄。金艺琳本来还想跳到她后背上闹她，结果被朴秀荣毫不留情地抓下来拎着后衣领就拖出了房门。

“胜完欧尼fighting~我们任务完成了先撤了！”

康涩琪还有点懵懵的，等她转过头时她却差点连呼吸都忘记了——

豪华邮轮的每一个设施都不吝于花钱，尤其是圣诞号，在同等量级的邮轮中，其设施的完善和用心程度更是佼佼。经过二次装饰的练歌房看着仿佛演唱会现场，在聚光灯照耀下的最中央的台子上站着她心心念念了一下午的人——原本亮眼的半长金发被染成了黑色，温顺地搭在肩上。孙胜完双手握着话筒站在中心，那些康涩琪曾在各种各样不同的舞台视频上都看到过的充满自信感的游刃有余又重新出现在她脸上。

“这是仅限康大副一人的演唱会哦，VVVIP待遇。”孙胜完带着笑的声音透过话筒传出来，康涩琪一愣，低头看向沙发这才看到沙发上整齐放着的专属于孙胜完的标志性蓝色应援棒。康涩琪默默走过去坐下，拿着应援棒心情复杂。

那两个小鬼从哪儿弄来的这些东西......

康涩琪的这些反应全在孙胜完的意料之中，她轻轻咳了一声唤回康涩琪的注意力，然后将麦克风卡到麦架上，不知道从哪儿拿出把吉他来。

“这首歌没有伴奏，所以......”孙胜完说着，轻轻划了一下吉他，然后抬起头看着康涩琪——

“All for you.”

话音落，温柔的声线伴着逐渐响起的吉他声充盈整个练歌房。

Seems like we've been here before  
Your eyes are seeing straight right through my core  
It's kinda strange but I like it  
Ain't no reason tryna fight it yeah  
Might be Déjà vu  
First time we met but I remembered you  
We were creepin' in the night time  
Maybe in another lifetime  
Don't tell me you don't feel what I feel right now  
Whoo it's written all over you  
Don't tell me you don't feel what I feel somehow  
I keep findin' my way back to you  
You can go anywhere babe wherever you want  
Because I know we're written in the stars  
You can go any which way don't matter how far  
Because I know we're written in the stars  
No question that we're written in the stars  
......

冰凉的液体滴在敞开的衬衫领口，将发愣的人唤回神，康涩琪这才后知后觉地发现自己早已哭的不像样，她第一次庆幸练歌房的空间足够大，沙发的灯光也足够暗，这才不会让孙胜完轻易地看到她现在这个样子。

是歌手Wendy，是所有人期待着、等待着、被所有人爱着，属于所有人的歌手Wendy。

可还是独属于她的孙胜完吗。

康涩琪不敢确定了。

练歌房的沙发和中央台子其实也不过5米远的距离，康涩琪却第一次觉得自己和孙胜完离得那么远。

飞鸟真正归属的应是碧空万里。

而非潜藏深海，数以万计的游鱼。

TBC...  
我终于点题了......


End file.
